Loves not Subtle
by JouninTroublesome
Summary: Hinata knows she loves naruto, but a twist in their lives may cause them to become closer, maybe love isnt as subtle when it comes to naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Loves not subtle.

**Summary: Hinata knows she loves naruto, but a twist in their lives may cause them to become closer, maybe love isnt as subtle when it comes to naruto.**

Hinata ran through the trees, guickly glances behind her everynow and then. She couldnt help but pant as she jumped from branch to branch pushing off each harder then the one before. As she hopped along all she could remember was the lust in her attackers eyes. Hinata had felt helpless once again, the red cuts along her legs and arms from the maniac had proved that thoroughly. Even though he was a ninja she should of known better.

The night was on of the darker nights near the border that cut konoha off from the land of the mist. The stars shun brightly up in the sky and defiantly did not reflect what had happened that night. The trees were a dark green in the moonlight and the water was a pale blue. Up ahead, the bushes had a glow surround them, a glow from a camp fire.

It was Hinatas team, she had gone out to fetch some water and this ended up happening. She couldnt believe it. The blue haired girl glanced behind herself one more time before running into the camp and collapsing, panting hard.

Neji came running out of his tent in a flash followed by Lee. Naruto, awoken from the ruckus yawned and then, with a confused expression, his vision dragged over to Hinata. He quickly jumped up from his position on the ground and ran by her side asking her if she was okay. The state of her clothes showed signs that she had run into trouble. Anger pierced through him, just like it would if any of his friends had been in trouble.

"Oi!" a voice shouted from the edge of the bushes, "How bout you hand over the little lady and we will call it even?"

Neji through himself off the ground and into his fighting stance, "Theres one of you and four-"

"Three of you, i dont think the girl is going to be much help after what i did to her. Her chakra flow has been cut off."

Naruto growled at this mans arrogance, it was almost as bad as a certain Uchiha he knew. Lee studied his oponents clothes. He had a long baggy blue shirt on, one side sloped down longer then the other. On top of the shirt a black strap was placed on his chest, making an 'X' and crossing over to his back, holding two thin swords. both with dark red handles. He wore black ninja pants with normal black sandles. His gloves were the one thing that stood out the most though. They were bright red, with a symbol on it that Lee had never seen before.

The three team mates (Lee, Naruto and Neji) got into triangle formation around Hinata, who sat on the ground helpless with a tear dripping down her face, she couldnt stand being a victim! She slowly attempted to make her way to her feet but fell back down.

"Dont move hinata, you will only be a burden to the team" Called out Neji, and with those words he charged the unknown stranger, kunai at the ready.

Neji lunged to the left hand side of the mans chest, but no luck. He parried to the right and dodged to the left, jumped over one of neji's lunges and ducked under a punch.

Suddenly Neji came to a halt, a grin applying his face with suspicision.

"You forgot..." Neji began, "Theres three of us" And with that Lee suddenly appeared below the Stranger, landing a solid kick to his jaw and sending him upwards. He then dissapeared for a second and appeared below the man in the air, showing his most famous move. Naruto looked up into the air in awe as he began his rasengan. As Lee began to spin downwards he aimed for Naruto, attack to the ready. Just before collision Lee let go and sent the man plumiting. But nothing happened... Nothing at all. Naruto had a look of shock on his face when he was suddenly thrown back by a force coming into contact with his face.

Hinata still sat on the ground, watching the scene before her. She watched as Neji and Lee began to tag team the man as Naruto got up from the ground with hurry, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

She was so angry with herself, why couldnt she do this! why was she so helpless. She was going to show them, For herself, no one else. Shakily she placed one foot on the ground, attempting to throw her weight onto it and stand up. Hinata just kept staring towards the guys, watching them dodge and attack and flip each other into the oponnent, still not landing a single hit.

As she began to go into a crouch she watched Naruto fly past her and stood up in one fluid movement, running towards the man that was hitting her team mates. Before she could even reach them she watched as he pushed Neji out to his left and Lee fly out to his right. Then, just catching a glimpse of it, watched as he pulled a kunai out from his pouch, throwing it towards her. She had no time to dodge, all she could do was take it, she shut her eyes mid run, praying for the best. But pain never came. When she gathered she had died, she opened her eyes and all she saw was orange and black. It was Naruto. He had blocked the kunai from her, instead it was imbedded into his Abdominal and she watched as he panted and fell backwards, she caught him in her embrace.

"Thankyou for catching me Hinata" He looked into her eyes and then pulled the kunai from his stomach, she quickly pushed down on it to stop the blood flowing out, "Argh!" he yelled.

Neji and Lee were already back, fighting the man, but this time, landing some good blows.

Hinata quickly applied some basic medical jutsu to stop naruto's bleeding. She watched as the vibrant green colour consumed her hand. The look of pain began to run from Naruto's face and by the time she was done he was up and running back into the action. Lee landed a blow on the man just in time for neji to use his 8 trigram 64 palms attack, immobilizing the opponent.

Naruto ended this with his signature move, his rasengan.

As it came into contact with the man, He suddenly turned into a white cloud and dissappeared. All there faces showed shock at the bushin.


	2. Chapter 2

Loves not Subtle.

Chapter 2.

"Ok!" Tsunade yelled out, "We need to find hinata a bodyguard until this ninja is caught"

She looked out among the heads of the clans as they ran through the reports of the incident.

"The ninja said he wouldnt stop until he got her... but why? it doesnt make sense" stated Shikaku, leader of the Nara Clan.

"I agree with shikaku, its so wierd. Whats so special about hinata. Like yeah, we've had the threats for Bakugan before, but Neji was present at the time, so it cant be that." Agreed Chouza

Hiashi immediatly spoke up at the thought of there being something..._Special_ about hinata.

"Please! That girl is no different to any of your daughters or sons. This is ridiculous, i doubt this man will even come back for her, probably just a wasted threat."

"Dont speak about your daughter that way!" Yelled Tsunade in a deep and powerful tone, "We will give Hinata some Bodyguards."

"Oh god, do _Not_ waste our forces on her, with the battle against the land of the mist coming up, we do not need have our men look after a girl of Hyuuga name!" Hiashi was furious.

"I am hokage Hiashi, You dare defy me? If it will make you more comfortable, i will give your daughter one bodyguard, we will choose between the three that fought the man, as they would have already fought him and understand how he works, we will have a vote."

Tsunade began to pass slips of paper around to all of the members in the room. Hiashi was very pissed off, you could see it on his face. All the people looked thoughful as they read back over the incident and chose a bodyguard for hinata.

_"Hina-chan... "_

_"Yes mother?" _

_"Take care of this with your life... please"_

_"What do you mean mother?"_

_"Value it... forever"_

Hinata shot up from her bed, in a daze. She didnt know what her dream was about, She couldn't remember that conversation with her mother, What had she been talking about? Something to keep with me...

Hinata swung her legs over the side of her bed and into her slippers and pulled on her purple night robe, tieing it up with perfection. As she began to search she looked throughout her entire room, under her bed, in her cupboard, in all her boxes. But no luck, nothing of importance found its way to her view.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" She called out politely.

"You are wanted in the Hokage's office immediatly!" Yelled her father in anger.

Hinata walked out into the hallway and saw her fathers face, he was not happy.

"Yes Father" She bowed to him and went back into her room, putting on her normal everyday ninja clothes incase it was a mission.

She began to walk out of the house when she spotted Neji sitting by a river. He had one leg bent in a right angle and his other leg hung over the edge, into the water. He was re-applying some medical cream onto the cut on his right hand arm, his bandage soaked in the water to get rid of the blood.

"Neji?"

"Yes...Hinata-hime" he replied gracefully.

"Do you remember my mother very well?" Hinata looked downwards as she asked this question.

No one in the compound really liked to talk about the whole ordeal, it was basically banned, although there was never a spoken ban.

"Yeah, she was such a kind and caring woman, she used to give you and I presents all the time." Neji continued to rub the cream on his arm as he told Hinata about her Mother.

"P-Presents?" Hinata asked in a forgetful tone.

Neji was just about to answer her when there was a yell from the front door of the compound.

"Hinata! I told you to go to the Hokage tower, now!"

Hinata began to pant and muttered goodbye to Neji before running off to the tower.

On the other side of the village Naruto was trying to figure out what to do with his day. He had no missions, hadnt been summoned and couldnt help but feel like there was something or someone he had to see. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and began to get dresse dinto his ninja clothes, even if all he could do all day was train.

He walked the streets of Konoha, heading towards his favourite ramen bar when he noticed someone in the training fields, lying on the ground, it was Lee.

"Oi Lee!" Naruto ran over to his side quickly, "What did you do this time?"

He had a wound on his stomach and couldnt help but grimace in pain, "The kunai bounced off the tree and hit me... i was doing stretches, i dont even know where the kunai came from!"

Naruto gently put Lee over his shoulder and stood up quickly, heading in the direction of the hospital, "You need some help..."

As he walked the streets and to the hospital, They both began to talk.

"Naruto can i ask a favor of you? my youthful companion."

"Yes Lee?"

"I need you to go to the Hokage's Office and fill in a mission for me, please... it said it was urgent." Lee pleaded with Naruto to do this for him.

"If its urgent, we have no time to waste" He made the sign for Kage bunshin and pawned Lee off onto his clone.

He watched towards the sunset as the clone ran off with Lee over his shoulders, Lee was screaming out. Naruto Chuckled and ran off to the Hokage's Office.

As he jumped upon the roof's in Konoha he noticed someone else heading the same way he was. He couldnt help but yell out to her, after their last ordeal he felt they were closer.

"Hinata!" He yelled out loudly.

At that moment Hinata had lost her footing and began to fall off the large building she was on. Naruto quickly made a kage bunshin and it jumped towards hinata, catch her before she could fall to far.

"Ay, Hinata, are you okay? sorry about that, i didnt mean to scare you."

"N-Naruto... I-Im fine... " Hinata continued to avoid his face.

"Where are you off to?"

She was suprised that he continued the conversation, he normally would just ask one thing and then go away.

"Im heading to-towards t-the Hokage t-tower," Stuttered hinata.

"Oh cool! Me too!"

Hinata's face went red as she continued to fascinate herself with the ground.

"I'll go with you" Naruto said in an enthusiastic tone.

**R&R**


End file.
